Imagine Your OTP
by Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inator
Summary: One Shots of putting my OTPs in cute fluffy situations. Ratchet/Wheeljack, Miko/Raf, and Ratchet/Optimus.


**I got this idea from a blog on tumblr. Imagineyourotp. So this is going to be a collection one shots inspired by certain scenarios. Enjoy!**

**Scenario- imagine your OTP is "just friends". However, one night person A gets very deunk when out with Person and other friends. Th others laugh at person a's stumbling and don't seem to care much, but person b's obvious concern and care for person a reveal they like person a much more than a friend.  
Pairing- Ratchet/Wheeljack  
Warnings- Drinking, Cybertronian curses.**

**Takes place on Cybertron. Post show. The war is over and everyone continues with their life. **

* * *

Ratchet was in the middle of going through medical reports at his desk when Wheeljack commed him.

He groaned clearly remembering that he told that mech not to call him this late when he had work the next morning.

They restored Cybertron years ago. Around 200. Their human family on Earth passed away a while ago, which was when Ratchet returned to Cybertron. It had taken a solid 100 years to be able to smile again after they lost a part of their family. But eventually, they had to move on. Which is exactly what they did when they all settled down.

He returned to his job as a medic. Bulkhead, Arcee and Ultra Magnus started a self defense class for 'Bots both young and old. Optimus became a teacher; teaching both the history of Cybertron and a distant planet called 'Earth'. Smokescreen and Bumblebee were too young for jobs yet, so they mostly hung around one of their friends (Bee usually attended Optimus' classes and Smokescreen went to Bulkhead, Arcee and Ultra Magnus'). Wheeljack built his own building for his career as an inventor.

Which was probably why Wheeljack was bothering him; Ratchet was giving too much attention to his patients. Ratchet understood this, but was also frustrated at Wheeljack's impotence to realize there are things more important than _him_.

Something had sparked once Ratchet returned to Cybertron. Wheeljack was quick to be the first one to help the medic start up his hospital once life began again on Cybertron. At the time, Ratchet assumed Wheeljack would ask him of a favor later on, but looking back he realized he wanted alone time with him. A chance to start something.

The two always claimed there was nothing going on between them whenever the others teased (the teasing decreased a tremendous amount when Bulkhead remembered how it felt to have a wrench dent his helm). Both 'Bots denied everything, although Wheeljack always had a hurt look in his optics.

He silenced the comm. call and sighed in relief when he no longer had to see Wheeljack's face in a notification in his optics. But not a second later, he was back and it was blaring. The little frag had chosen the emergency comm. option so Ratchet couldn't deny his call.

He clenched his teeth and growled, "What do you want, slag-head?"

He heard a chuckle from the other end. "Good evening to you too, Sunshine."

Ratchet just groaned tossing his data-pad to the table before pinching where the bridge of his nose would be. "Wheeljack, you know I am busy. What do you want?"

"Bulk told me about this party over at Cable's. Some dancing, mingling and maybe some _high grade_..." Ratchet could practically hear the smile in the ex-wrecker's voice.

"No, I have work. You think I can show up with a hangover?!" He gavel humorless laugh. "I don't think so." He shook his head.

"Fine, Doc. No drinking. Just fun."

Ratchet sighed groaning. "The others will be there?"

Wheeljack's voice came back happier than before. "Yup!"

"Including Optimus?"

"Including Optimus."

Ratchet sighed in defeat, "Okay, but just for a joor or two."

"I'll pick you up in 5." Wheeljack said before ending the comm.

Ratchet leaned back in his chair with a groan. What was he going to do with that mech?

* * *

_3-4 hours later at the bar._

Bulkhead was just finishing his story about some 'punk' who gave him lip at his training studio and ended it with, "But enough with me. Ratch', how's your date going?" He asked with a smirk.

He narrowed his eyes at the large 'Bot. "I'll let you know after I get my wrench."

Bulkhead laughed his comment off, knowing he could get away before Ratchet went back to his home to retrieve his wrench.

Arcee placed her cube of energon on the table. "Speaking of that little frag, where is he?"

Right as the words left the femme's mouth, Smokescreen and Wheeljack's obnoxious laughter could be heard approaching their table.

"Primus help us." Ratchet muttered shaking his head.

Smokescreen stumbled to the table half dazed with a arm slung limply around Wheeljack's shoulders. "This guy-" he patted Wheeljack's chassis. "-is the go to 'Bot for a good time with high grade!"

Smokescreen was defiantly drunk, but not even close to Wheeljack's level of intoxication.

"It's nothing, buddy" Wheeljack attempted to say, but instead it came across as "S'nothin, bu'y".

Everyone at the table laughed laughed at the mech, except for Optimus and Ratchet.

Bumblebee giggled covering his mouth. "Found him."

Ratchet rolled his eyes glaring at the black and yellow 'Bot before glaring back at Wheeljack. "Wheeljack, just how how much high grade have you drank?"

He laughed pushing Smokescreen's grip off him stumbling over to Ratchet. "I don't know." He trailed his digit up and down Ratchet's chassis, but the medic pushed him away. "3 or 4...doz'n cubes." He quietly added. He smiled and tried to turn around but fell with Ratchet catching him just in time. "Bu' w'at's in ah num'er?"

Ratchet rolled his optics, shifting Wheeljack's weight in his arms so it was easier to hold. "It does matter when it comes to high grade, you idiot."

"I 'ove it w'en yer ang'y." He smiled weakly lifting his hand to stroke his cheek. He quietly started to mumble a song that Ratchet couldn't understand.

However, a song that he could understand quickly made him grab the inventor's hand off his face.

"Ratchet and Wheeljack sitting in a tree-" Arcee started.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Bulkhead finished.

Ratchet threw the half full cube he was drinking at Bulkhead's helm. But the mech merely laughed as it bounced off him.

Ratchet roughly put Wheeljack in the empty seat next to him. "Sit." He ordered taking the cube of high grade that Smokescreen replaced for him.

But Wheeljack refused desperately trying to grab it back, but Ratchet simply slapped his arm again and again.

"Hey, Wheeljack," Arcee smiled tilting her cube towards him. "have enough to drink yet?"

Wheeljack went to say something, but Ratchet interjected, "Arcee, will you leave the mech alone? His mental ability is clearly not stable."

Arcee stiffened and Bulkhead placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just ignore that cranky old 'Bot. He's just sticking up for his lover."

Ratchet glared at him. "You want to be welded to the ceiling don't you?"

"Nah."

"Then I suggest you shut it."

Bulkhead kept quiet for a moment, but it wasn't long before he started back up again, but this time joined by Bumblebee. "Hey, Ratch', at your wedding do I have to sit at the kids' table or can I sit with the grown ups?" Even Optimus chuckled at this.

Wheeljack perked. "You can sit wherever the Pit you want, kid. As long as I sit on Sunshine's lap!" He gave a crooked smile before his tanks started to churn quite abruptly. Ratchet noticed this and placed a hand on the 'Bot's shoulder. "Wheeljack," He whispered giving the mech his full attention while the others made fun of his last comment.

Wheeljack gave a thumb-up before throwing up the high grade he had previously digested all over the floor beside him.

Ratchet flickered his optics looking down at the mess. He shook his head lifting Wheeljack up by the arm. "Come on, I'm taking you home."

"No, le's s'ay" He slurred. Bulkhead nodded. "He gets like this whenever he drinks too much. He'll be fine after his hangover."

But Ratchet shook his head, "I don't think so. This mech is sick and we're not just gonna keep drinking."

Optimus agreed, "Ratchet is right. Well-being first, then fun."

Smokescreen piped in, "I don't wanna leave! We just stated to have fun!" He waved his hands around breaking multiple glasses causing more attention to the table.

Ratchet groaned. "I can't take you 'Bots anywhere, can I?"

"You can 'ake me to bed if you wan', babe." Wheeljack tried to use a seductive voice, but the effect was lost with his slurred speech.

Ratchet looked down at him in disgust while the others spit their drinks across the table at Wheeljack's remark.

"No. We're all going home." Ratchet said lifting Wheeljack in his arms. The others followed him out the door still laughing like hyenas.

They were never going to let him live this down...

* * *

**That was actually a lot more fun than I thought it was gonna be to write. I lived writing that! It was probably the funnest work to write. There will be more soon!**

**Pairings will be Ratchet/Wheeljack, Miko/Raf, and Optimus/Ratchet because those are my OTPs.**


End file.
